


The News

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Prison Visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: Robert and Aaron have a chat about how to tell a 4-year-old Seb that because of rebecca's death he's gonna live with Aaron now.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 14
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

“How should we do this Robert?” - asked Aaron 5 minutes into their conversation. It still surprised Robert when Aaron was talking in plural, when in reality he had to make every decision by himself, with Robert being in prison. But no matter what he always included Robert. Always. And this time.... it was really something important.

“I've done nothing but thinking all night.” - sighed Robert. Four days ago when Robert called Aaron to have their usual daily phone call, they didn't have a clue that the next time they would speak to each other was gonna be because of a horrible the accident. It was awful really. Ross called Aaron to give him the news, even when he and Rebecca parted ways months before. Ross felt it was his responsibility. It was a stupid car accident, and now she was dead. Aaron got into his car as soon as he hung up to get to Seb. Fortunately, Rebecca was alone, when it happened. Seb was at home, with Ross and Moses. He said he would watch them until she popped out to the shop. She never came back. And now Ross didn't know how to tell this to Seb. He thought it would be better if it came from Aaron. He was his dad after all.

Aaron tried to call the prison to ask for an emergency phone call and after 10 minutes of convincing, he got it. He told Robert what happened straight away, and he told him he was on his way to pick up Seb. Robert tried to calm him down over the phone, but their time was limited, and Aaron was panicking. In the end, they agreed that Aaron will have to have a chat with Seb, to give him some sort of answer to why he has to go back to Emmerdale straight away before he could say goodbye to his mummy. They also agreed to have a proper chat about it next time Aaron visits him.

And now that they were sitting face to face... it was hard to get the words out. They both knew what this meant, they just had to find a way to deal with it, without confusing Seb.

“You told him then?” - asked Robert.

“I told him.... as best as I could. Me mum was there, making sure I don't mess it up.” - he smiled sadly.

“You could never mess it up. Not with him.” - said Robert touching his hand softly. - “Did he understand?”

“I'm not sure. He's only gonna be four Robert... I don't know... I don't wanna confuse him... or... upset him.”

“You can do it, Aaron.”

“I told him that his mummy loves him very much, but she cannot be there for him anymore. It was a good idea to tell him about Gracie you know.” - he said. Aaron brought Seb to the graveyard to lay some flowers to Gracie's grave, and he told him that she was in heaven. He tried to make him understand what that means... as much as a four-year-old can understand death.

“You told him his mummy was with Gracie now?”

“Yeah.” - he nodded – “You know, he's actually very smart. The first thing he said was 'she's not coming back then is she?'” - Robert didn't know what to say, so he just tightened his grip on Aaron's hand. - “Obviously we need to talk about it more, but... “

“He's a bright kid, and you are a brilliant dad.”

“I don't feel like it.”

“Look, the hardest part is over. Now all we have to tell him is that he's gonna live with you. He's gonna love that, you know how much he loves staying at the Mill.” - said Robert trying to reassure him.

“You said we.”

“What?” - Robert didn't even notice. - “Did I? Sorry...”

“No... don't be, I want you to be there... actually I was thinking about bringing him with me next time.”

“Yeah?”

“He's been here before, but I ask him first, making sure it's what he wants.”

“Okay.”

“Then we can tell him together?”

“Of course. It's gonna be alright you know.”

“I know it's just... everything that we've been through with Rebecca... I... I just want him to be happy.”

“He is happy. You're making sure of that.”

“How are you this calm about it?” - asked Aaron suddenly.

“Because I know that you're an amazing dad Aaron.”

“No, I'm not.”

“You are. I called Clive.”

“What? What for?”

“Parental rights?”

“Already? It's only happened 3 days ago.”

“If you don't want to... I'm not forcing you...”

“No... of course, I want to... I just... it feels like it's all too soon.”

“It would be the best for Seb. And to be honest it would stop me from worrying that much.”

“Why? What are you worried about?”

“You... Seb... our family. I want you to have every access to him... just in case something happens to me.”

“Robert.... you're scaring me.” - said Aaron looking at his husband. - “You didn't get yourself into a fight did ya?”

“No... I'm just saying...”

“Well don't... now I won't sleep.” - said Aaron half-serious.

“Sorry. I just...”

“I know. So... can I tell Seb he's gonna see you in two weeks?”

“Yeah, I miss him.”

“And he misses ya.” - he said then they both went quiet – “Robert?”

“Yeah?”

“You really meant what you said?”

“What part?”

“About me, being a good dad.”

“Of course you idiot.” - he laughed. - “Look, we haven't got long.” - he said glancing at the clock – “Tell Seb I love him. I love you.”

“I love you too.” - sighed Aaron.

“Expect a call from Clive.” - said Robert before he stroked his husband's hand one last time – “Aaron” – he said making him turn his head towards him - “It's gonna be okay. ”

“Alright.” - he said actually believing him.


	2. Chapter 2

“Okay, remember what we were talking about?” - asked Aaron as he held Seb's hand firmly in his while they were waited to go inside the visiting room.

“I can't run around like a madman.” - said Seb and Aaron had to smile at him. 

“Yeah, what else?”

“Can't let go of your hand?” - it was more of a question, but Aaron nodded at him, to let him know he was right.

“That's right. I know you wanna hug Daddy and all, but we have to ask first. We don't want him in trouble do we?” - he said just in time for the doors to open.

“No, we don't.” - said Seb, and Aaron couldn't be prouder at how smart he was already. They saw Robert immediately, and although Seb had the urge to run into his Dad, Aaron held him back, making sure he was behaving.

“Hiya.” - smiled Robert seeing his son reaching him. 

“Can I hug him now?” - he asked Aaron, and Aaron let go of his hand so he can get to Robert.

“God I missed you so much!” - sighed Robert as he picked him up in his arms, hugging him tight.

“Missed you too Daddy.”

“Can he stay?” - asked Robert the guard who was walking past them. He wanted Seb close, he wanted to savour every moment. 

“Yeah, he can stay.” - said the guard with a half-smile before he walked off. 

“How are ya?” - asked Aaron sitting down, and reaching out his hand. Robert sat down as well with Seb on his lap and took Aaron's hand in his.

“I'm good.” - he said then he saw the look on Aaron's face and it made him laugh – “Really!”

“Okay then.”

“I'm good as well.” - said Seb and they both chuckled at the boy's expression. 

“I'm glad to hear it mate. Look, I know Daddy Aaron's been talking to you about this but... you know where mummy is now, yeah?”

“She's in heaven, taking care of Gracie.” - he said looking at Aaron for a moment, and he nodded at him, confirming he was right.

“Yeah, that's right, and.... you've been with Daddy Aaron in Emmerdale this week, right?” 

“Yeah, and I went to have a sleepover at Nana's and I played with Eve and... and Daddy said we can go to the zoo!!” - he said excited, and Robert listened to him amused.

“That's fantastic buddy... and... what do you think about staying with Daddy Aaron?” - he asked carefully.

“Forever?” - he asked with bright eyes, looking from Robert to Aaron.

“Yeah... would you like that Seb?” - asked Aaron.

“Would you read me every night then?” - he asked. That was his first question, and it was adorable.

“Of course I would, and you could talk to Daddy Robert on the phone every night.”

“Really??” - he asked turning to Robert.

“Yeah of course.”

“And what about my old house?” - he asked thinking about Liverpool.

“You don't have to worry about any of that mate.” - said Robert. - “Daddy Aaron can go and get your stuff...”

“All of my toys??”

“Yeah of course.”

“Okay.” - he said after a little bit of quiet.

“You know, after all of your toys will be at the Mill, you won't have to go back to the old house. There would be just one house. The one in Emmerdale. Would that be okay?” 

“Yeah, I guess. What about Moses? What if I won't see him again... ever??”

“Nah, of course, you will.” - reassured him Aaron. - “Ross will bring him around. You know, so Moses can be with his mummy as well.” - said Aaron before he could think.

“Does this mean I don't have a mummy anymore?” - asked Seb and Robert and Aaron looked at each other, not sure about what to say. The fact that they had to get this chat over and done with in prison made things even more awful. 

“No... look at me Seb.” - said Robert making the boy look into his eyes. - “Your mummy ...she always wanted the best for you, yeah? And because she can't be there for you anymore, the best for you is...”

“Daddy Aaron?” - asked Seb interrupting Robert.

“Yeah, he really loves ya you know.”

“Yeah Seb, you remember staying the weekends when you were younger?” - asked Aaron and Seb nodded. - “We had fun right?”- Seb nodded again.

“It would be like that, but it would never end.” - said Robert.

Seb was thinking for a few moments before he decided that it sounded good. Both Robert and Aaron could see that there was something he held back, but they didn't want to force anything. 

Before they knew it, the visit was over, and Aaron and Seb were on their way back to Emmerdale. It was a very long car ride, and Aaron was slightly surprised that Seb didn't kick up a fuss. He took a long nap and Aaron knew he shouldn't have let him, but he didn't have the heart to wake him up. 

There was still a strange feeling in the air, but Aaron only learned what it was after they got home, Seb had his dinner, he had his bath, and stood in his PJs ready for bed... well apart from the fact that he wasn't sleepy. 

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” - he asked Aaron as he waited for Seb to decide what kind of story did he want to hear. 

“If you want to... but only for tonight.” - Aaron knew he shouldn't let him, but maybe it was okay for one night. 

“Daddy?” - asked Seb when they went over to Aaron's bedroom, and Aaron tucked him in.

“Yeah?”

“You won't leave me like mummy did, right?” - he asked and Aaron's heart almost broke into pieces. So this was bothering him all this time.

“Seb.... your mum didn't want to leave you.... it was...”

“You said it was an accident.”

“It was, you know what that means right?”

“What if another accident happens and you go as well? I don't want you to go.” - he said teary-eyed.

“Oi, look at me... I'm not going anywhere alright?” 

“Really?” - he sniffed.

“Yeah really.” - smiled Aaron hugging him. - “Seb, is there something else you wanna talk about? Anything at all.”

“No.”

“So, you're okay with living here with me then?” 

“I like being here, I like the stairs.” - he said with a smirk.

“Don't ever tell your dad, he'd kill me if he knew I let you running up and down that thing.”

“Daddy?”

“Yes?”

“Does this mean I don't have to go away again?” - he asked and Aaron wanted to let him know that he will never have to leave him again. That he was staying for good now. 

“You, mister..”– he said tickling him – “are stuck with me I'm afraid.” - he smiled. 

“That's good.” - he shrugged and Aaron had to laugh again. 

“Okay, so... pick a story, and then it's sleepy time.”

“But I'm not sleepy!” - said Seb grimacing. 

“You're just like your dad.” - sighed Aaron.

“You or Daddy Robert?” - asked Seb. Sometimes the kid could say things like this and Aaron would go silent for minutes.

“You know what mate? Both.” - he smiled ruffling up his hair. - “Okay, now budge up, and tell me which book you want me to read ya.”

“THE PIRATE ONE!” - he shouted.

“Alright, no need to shout.” - he laughed - “If you promise me to go to sleep after this one, we can go to town tomorrow, and buy a few things for your room.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah, you're a big boy now, reckon you could do with some big boy stuff.” - Seb was over the moon, and Aaron knew he wouldn't fall asleep after only one story but he'd go to town with him anyway. They needed more chats, and conversations about Rebecca, about this new situation, but for now, it was alright. Seb was happy, and that's all him, or Robert ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> takes place in my prison-verse


End file.
